


No One Will Ever Hurt You Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comforts Steve, when he needs it the most, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	No One Will Ever Hurt You Again:

*Summary: Danny comforts Steve, when he needs it the most, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling himself, After he was being rescued from Wo Fat, whom he shot dead, & he fell into unconsciousness, as his team came bursting in. They had their exchange, as they were preparing to leave.

 

When it was all said, & done, The Couple were back home, The Blond made sure that his lover was all right. “Welcome Home, Steve”, he kissed him on the side of his head. Then, They got settled in, & was just glad that the day was over.

 

Steve just had tears coming down his face, Danny comforted him, & shushed him. “It’s gonna be all right, No one will ever hurt you again”, They were like that for awhile.

 

“I love you, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette said, as he yawned, Danny chuckled, & said, “I love you too, I love you so much, Super Seal”, They fell asleep cuddling, & snuggling up against each other.

 

The End.


End file.
